The specification relates to providing an alert to a first user when a second user may be active on a social network application.
The popularity of electronic communications, in particular, via online communities or services, for example, social networks, has grown over the years. Some social networks provide real-time chat services, e.g., instant messaging, video conferencing and voice chat, for communication over the Internet between at least two members of the social network. However, each party is required to be online or logged-in to the social network at the same time to communicate using the chat service. Each party may have different schedules when they login to or use the social network. Therefore, the parties miss opportunities to chat with each other. One party may login to the social network and wait for the other party to login to the social network. However, the waiting party wastes time and computer network resources as a result of waiting for the other party to login to the social network.